Portable radiographic detectors are used with many varied radiographic systems (e.g., in room, mobile radiographic systems, portable radiographic systems, NDT systems) at many varied examination locations field use, under bedridden patients), at many varied conditions. There is a need for improved modular accessory housing or kits for portable radiographic detectors.